Una Carta Para Un Muerto
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: sercas de una tumba Yagami se sentaba a platicar con el...


_**Una carta para un muerto**_

_**By; Xykz**_

Otra historia y la verdad me gusta pensar en todas las causas y las consecuencias de un acto, y bueno tengo demasiada imaginación como para gastarla en estas historias.

Aquí les dejo otra historia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::_::::::::::::

_En un lugar bastante lejos en un acantilado donde se veía una tumba que parecía estar vieja por los años y no por las olas que apenas alcanzaban a tocarla, Estaba un hombre, que miraba fijamente, una tumba que nadie creería que existiera y que pronto se desvanecería por los años, una tumba que parecía no tener nombre ni dueño, pero este hombre que se paraba en silencio sabia y recordaba la tumba una vez cada año._

_Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez manejaba a la misma hora y el mismo día para ir a visitar la tumba de un hombre que fue olvidado, El hombre era alto de 1,82 aproximadamente con cabello rojo fuego y con unos ojos que estaban llenos de odio y por el momento…nostalgia y con una mirada perdida, miraba la tumba solitaria._

_Mientras que el hombre se sentaba alado de la tumba y veía como la tarde se convertía en noche con un muy melancólico atardecer, el hombre sacaba un sobre que contenía una carta._

_Para el hombre ya muerto._

_Una carta llena de los peores deseos hacia ese hombre que se encontraba enterrado._

"Porquería de hombre…"

_Con insultos envés de un saludo formal o un saludo con afecto._

_Si escribía una carta para ese día, era seguro que la carta estaba repleta de majaderías, mensajes y amenazas sacando todo el odio posible si es que no empezaba a destruir el lugar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor por el hecho de pensar en ese hombre que hizo su vida miserable por tantos años._

"no fuiste nada y jamás lo serás, debiste morir lo mas antes posible, NUNCA DEBISTE DE HABER EXISTIDO EN PRIMER LUGAR!"

_Su corazón se llenaba siempre de ira al pensar en ese hombre._

"como pude dejar pasar tantas oportunidades en las que pude matarte! Lo que más quería era verte sufrir…"

_Tantos años con un rencor inigualable._

"cada vez era la misma historia, golpearnos hasta que uno de los dos callera inconsciente, PERO PORQUE TENIA QUE SER YO EL QUE CALLERA PRIMERO!"

_Los recuerdos inundaban la mente del pobre hombre que se recargaba en la lapida muy bien colocada._

"MALDITO Y DESPRESIABLE IMBECIL! PORQUE TENIAS QUE SER TAN DEBIL PARA CAER"

_Al ver que el sol se había escondido por completo se levanto y rompió la carta en millones de pedazos que lanzo por el acantilado dejando que el viento se las llevara mientras se prendían en llamaradas por el fuego azul de los Yagamis._

_Mientras que Iori se alejaba de la tumba, sonrió y volteo a ver atrás, levantando su mano y como a los militares o veteranos se despidió._

—"_Yagami por fin te encontramos!"_

_Kyo Kusanagi y su aprendiz Shingo estaban esperándolo cercas de las escaleras que daban al acantilado y no tan lejos un faro que estaba como lugar turístico._

—"_Kusanagi me impresiona que me buscaras supongo que ya estás listo para morir, dile al diablo que le mando saludos"_

_Después de decir eso la pelea entre los 2 enemigos comenzó _

…_.._

…

_Pero aunque no pudiera escribirlo en la carta ni decirlo en voz alta, en su mente se decía a sí mismo._

"_Aun que hiciste miserable mi vida, y todo el rencor que se quedaba en mí, me hacía sentir vivo ya que tenía un propósito, me diste un propósito para vivir, cada golpe y cada marca que se quedaba en mi cuerpo tras cada pelea me hacia fuerte y me hizo lo suficiente para continuar._

_Fuiste de la mierda con migo pero me hiciste fuerte y medabas a entender cada lección de vida, y aunque caía sabía que tenía que levantarme y pelear para cumplir mi motivo, aunque te hayas ido una parte de ti sigue conmigo y sé que eres "el ángel guardián" que me ayuda a levantarme y me empuja a la pelea para ganarme mi boleto al Infierno que tu tanto llamabas cielo._

_Gracias _

_Padre…"_

__:::::::::::::::::::::::::::__

—"_**Déjame en paz Tsume, que no estás ya feliz de haberme roto una pierna!"**_

_**Un niño que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa y con un yeso en su pierna derecha le gritaba furiosamente y se alejaba del hombre que se sentaba alado de él.**_

—"_**mm… déjame lo pienso, No aun me falta romperte este brazo!"**_

_**Y con pellizcos que no eran fuertes y que más bien le producían cosquillas al niño empezaron a jugar.**_

_**Mientras que el hombre le producía risas al pequeño pelirrojo le decía;**_

—"_**y este brazo también te lo voy a romper, ah y esta pierna y luego tu cuellito!"**_

_**Mientras que el niño trataba de evitar los pellizcos de hombre, por más que trataba no pudo, el niño empezó a reírse y a divertirse con…**_

—"_**ya basta, para! Jaja NO! JAJAJA! PAPÁ!"**_

_**Su padre…**_

—"_**Sabes porque te rompí la pierna?"**_

_**El padre le pregunto con una sonrisa un poco falsa.**_

—"_**porque eres un maldito…"**_

_**El pequeño niño de cabello rojizo y con ojos azules le respondió molesto.**_

_**El padre nada mas revolvió el cabello de su hijo y le contesto con un poco de tristeza, abrazándolo y prendiendo el televisor.**_

—"_**Porque quiero que crezcas sin tenerle miedo al dolor, así cada vez que te caigas puedas levantarte y cuando alguien te rompa algo puedas seguir peleando no importa si es físico o emocional podrás seguir adelante sin tener que necesitar que yo esté ahí"**_

_**Mientras que le daba un lustrador con un poco menos fuerza de lo común, padre e hijo se dedicaron a perder el tiempo jugando a cualquier cosa antes de que terminaran dormidos en el sillón.**_

_**_::::_**_

_**Espero que lo hayan leído y les haya gustado por favor dejad reviews si es que algo está mal con la historia o la redacción gracias y amm…**_

_**Bye :3**_


End file.
